Mortal yet Immortal D
by Olaf74
Summary: Eine 3teilige Geschichte, adoptiert von Satans Angel Pyro. Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der ursprünglichen Authorin. Ich poste auch mit ihrem Einverständnis die drei Original-Geschichten neu auf Englisch, diese stammen dann NICHT von mir!
1. Kapitel 1: Grossvater?

********OOTP SPOILERS!!!!! OOTP SPOILERS!!!!!********

Summary: Während Harry über den Tod eines engen Freundes nachdenkt, geschieht etwas, das sein Leben für immer verändern wird. Er findet sich in einer mittelalterlichen Welt wie­der, in der Wesen leben, die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte. Harry muss nun einen Weg nach Hause finden, wo auch immer dieses sein mag.

Disclaimer: Nur dieses einen hier! Ich besitze definitiv nicht das Gehirn von JK Rowling. SE­KUNDE, WAS SAGE ICH DA! JK ROWLING'S GEHIRN IN EINER BÜCHSE!!!! KAUFT EURE EIGENEN GEHIRNE VON JK ROWLING IN EINER BÜCHSE!!!! SCHLECHTE IDEE! MIR GEHÖRT REIN GAR NICHTS AN DIESER GESCHICHTE AUSSER DER GRUNDIDEE!

Das Lied das hier erscheint, stammt aus der Geschichte „Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes

Also los geht es!

ARAGORN IST HIER NOCH NICHT GEBOREN!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitternacht,

Schwärze,

sich ausbreitende Dunkelheit,

Die Stunde der Hexen,

Die Stunde, zu der sie niemals

Hogwarts hätten verlassen dürfen,

es geschehen schlimme Dinge, wenn man sich dem Schicksal entgegen stellt.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke seines Zimmers im Haus Nummer 4, Privet Drive an. Wenn er und seine fünf Freunde nur nie Hogwarts zu dieser Stunde verlassen hät­ten, dann wäre Sirius vielleicht nie… vielleicht hatte Snape recht. Vielleicht war Harry ein­fach zu arrogant. Vielleicht hatte Hermine recht. Vielleicht liebte er es einfach, „Held zuspie­len". Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore recht. Vielleicht war es einzig der Fehler von Dumbledore, das er gestorben war.

Sirius der Hundestern Sirius. Harry's leuchtendes, und leitendes Licht. Seine Vaterfigur, der­jenige dem er alles erzählen konnte. Aber mit wem sollte er jetzt reden. Ja, es gab noch Ron und Hermine aber – gewiss, es gab auch noch Dumbledore und Remus, aber er hatte das Ge­fühl, das er ihnen nicht derart vertrauen konnte. Ja, er vertraute ihnen schon. Aber er stand keinem von beiden so nahe wie Sirius. Er würde in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag haben. „Ach welch Freude" dachte er sarkastisch. Er hob das Photoalbum wieder auf, das die Bilder seiner Eltern enthielt. Er blätterte es wieder einmal durch und hielt auf der Seite ihrer Hochzeit inne. „Wenigstens war Sirius wieder bei seinen Eltern." dachte er. Er betrachtete das Bild seiner Mutter nun etwas genauer. Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar. Es war ziemlich lang und lag auch lose um ihr Gesicht herum, was sie nur noch schöner aussehen liess. Ihre Augen, die Augen von Harry, starrten ihn von dem Bild aus an.

Er schloss seine Augen und schien nun ein sanftes Lied in seinem Geiste zu hören.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elnath!

Er konnte die Worte regelrecht verstehen, aber er wusste einfach nicht, woher das Lied kam und wieso er es teilweise verstand. Der Text kam ihm jedenfalls bekannt vor.

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear, si nef aearon.

Harry glitt langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf, während er das Lied noch immer in seinem Geist hörte.

Harry ging einen Korridor entlang. 'Nicht schon wieder!' dachte er, aber dann sah er sich doch um. Der Korridor stammte definitiv nicht aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, denn er war nicht dunkel und beklemmend. Er war irgendwie grundlegend anders. Der Korridor war sehr offen gebaut. Auf der einen Seite besaß die Wand kleine, offene Vorsprünge, die sehr dem gotischen Baustil ähnelten. Sie boten den freien Blick auf eine Gartenanlage mit einem Brun­nen in der Mitte. Um ihn herum gingen die Leute ihren Tagesgeschäften nach, aber waren es überhaupt Leute? Sie waren groß gebaut und gingen mit anmutigen Bewegungen. Die meisten von ihnen – die Männer und Frauen – trugen langes Haar. Die Frauen trugen es in den ver­schiedensten Frisuren, während die Männer meist einfache Pferdeschwänze trugen. Ihr Haar war auch deutlich dunkler, obwohl es auch einige mit hellem Haar gab. Alle trugen mittelal­terliche Kleidung, wobei die Männer auch eine Art Tunika trugen. Jeder Mann hatte mindes­tens zwei Messer oder ein Schwert an seinem Gürtel, und manche schienen auch noch Dolche in ihren Stiefeln zu haben. Andere trugen Köcher und Bögen mit sich. Das erstaunlichste aber war, das alle Personen spitze Ohren hatten. Sie waren nicht leicht spitz zulaufend, sondern deutlich von spitzer Form. Ihre Augen hatten alle Schattierungen von Blau und Grün als Far­ben. Eine Frau drängte sich nun durch die Menge. Er starrte sie an. Es war das fast exakte Ebenbild seiner Mutter. Sie hatte fast das selbe Haar von der Beschaffenheit her nur das ihres eher dunkelbraun war. Sie hatte das selbe, hellhäutige Gesicht und die selbe Haut. Sie war fast gleichgroß, nur das sie die selbe Augenfarbe hatte wie Harry, und die auch Lilly besessen hat­te. Sie sah auf und direkt durch ihn hindurch, als wenn eine andere Person hinter ihm stünde. "Bald" flüsterte sie. 'Bald was?' dachte Harry, aber der Korridor verschwand und er hörte ein leises Klopfgeräusch.

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Was war das für ein nerviges Geräusch? Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Da war es wieder. Harry drehte sich herum. 'Was für ein komischer Traum!' dachte er. Er sah nun auf und bemerkte, das Hedwig mit einem recht unförmigen Paket versuchte durch das Fenster zu gelangen. Das Paket ähnelte einem Bündel, und war auch in Stoff verpackt. Harry half nun Hedwig durch das Fenster und sie flog zu seinem Bett, wo sie das Paket fallen liess, bevor sie zu ihrem Käfig flog.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Paket. Im Innern fand er zwei Messer mit passenden Schutzhül­len sowie einem passenden Gürtel, gefolgt von einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Bogen mit passendem Köcher. Ein Stück Pergament lag ausserdem darauf. Die Schrift bestand aus schwarzer Tinte und die Schrift war sehr ausgeschmückt.

Lieber Harry,

begann der Brief.

Ich habe hier einige Dinge, die rechtmäßig dir gehören. Nutze sie bitte weise.

Dein Großvater.

Harry las sich die letzten Worte mehrmals durch. 'Dein Großvater.' Harry war sich sicher, das der Vater seiner Mutter Tod war und der von seinem Vater vermutlich ebenfalls. Er lächelte und stand auf, bevor er zum Spiegel hinüber ging. Er legte sich den Gürtel an und befestigte die Messer an ihm, so dass jeweils eines an jeder Seite seiner Hüfte hing, bevor er den Köcher sich über die Schulter hängte. Er lächelte, ein wunderschönes, mittelalterliches Kostüm dachte er. Er sah nun fast genauso aus wie die Leute aus seinem Traum. Er sah wieder zu dem Perga­ment. "Wer bist du, Großvater?" fragte er sich mehr selbst und auch laut und mit einem Licht­blitz war er verschwunden.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review bitte und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!


	2. Kapitel 2: Rangers

Dies ist das zweite Kapitel der Geschichte.

Der Disclaimer des letzten Kapitels gilt weiterhin und da ich nicht weiss, welche Augenfarbe Elladan und Elrohir habe, improvisiere ich diese auch im Bezug auf die Geschichte selbst.

~Elfisch~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lag auf einem Waldboden. Überall um ihn herum befanden sich hohe Bäume. Es herrschte eine gewisse Ruhe, aber gleichzeitig war es ZU ruhig. Er gab sich selbst einen Klapps auf den Arm um zu sehen ob er wieder träumte, aber dies war definitiv die Realität, dem Schmerz in seinem Oberarm nach zu schließen. Er stand auf und klopfte die trockenen Zweige von seiner Kleidung. Er hob die Hand um seine Brille wieder richtig aufzusetzen aber diese war nicht dort. Er sah sich auf dem Waldboden um und fand sie auch dort. Er hob sie auf und setzte sich direkt auf, allerdings verschwamm nun seine Sicht. Er nahm die Brille wieder ab und als er bemerkte das er normal sehen konnte, warf er die Brille weg. 'Wie ko­misch.' dachte er. Er sah auf seine Kleidung und bemerkte, das er anstatt des Schlafanzugs nun feste Stiefel, eine grüne Tunika sowie Hosen und eine weitere lederne Tunika trug, wobei letztere allerdings Ärmellos war, und über dem ganzen einer dicken, braunen Jacke. Die bei­den Messer, die er erhalten hatte, waren unter der Jacke versteckt und der Köcher und der Bo­gen befanden sich auf seinem Tücken. Ausserdem trug er noch Handschuhe. Er seufzte und betrachtete nun die Bäume. Die einzigste Möglichkeit die ihm einfiel um hier fort zu kom­men, war, jene Dinger zu benutzen, die gemeinhin Beine genannt wurden..

Nach gut 5 Minuten Fußweg durch den Wald kam er an einen kleinen Bach. Er setzte sich an dessen Ufer und zog die Handschuhe aus, bevor er in das Wasser griff. Er lehnte sich nun vor und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Es überraschte ihn, was er erblickte. Er sah eines jener hell­häutigen Wesen aus seinem Traum mit spitzen Ohren und grünen Augen. Sein Haar war nun etwas länger, etwa auf Schulterlänge gehalten, stand aber weiterhin leicht zu Berge. Er fuhr sich nun mit der anderen Hand durch das Haar um festzustellen, ob es echt war und bemerkte dabei seine veränderten Ohren.

'Ich muss träumen.' Dachte er und legte sich nach Hinten in die Blätter und Zweige.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, oder welche Uhrzeit es war, bis er bre­chende Zweige und laute Fußtritte hörte. Er setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu der Richtung um aus der diese Geräusche kamen.

Eine kleine Gruppe von Männern trat nun aus den Büschen. Mehrere führten Pferde mit sich, die vermutlich als Packtiere dienten, wenn man die Dinge betrachtete, welche sie auf ihren Rücken trugen, während die meisten Männer die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über die Köpfe ge­zogen hatten, sodass die Gesichter nicht zu sehen waren. Sie waren eindeutig bewaffnet, aber sie hatten Harry noch nicht bemerkt. Jene, welche die Packpferde führten, führten diese nun zu dem Bach und liessen diese trinken, während die anderen sich ruhig hinsetzten.

Harry hatte seine Kapuze nicht aufgesetzt, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Leute zu treffen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten diese Leute normale Ohren, soweit er dies erkennen konnte. Das konnte zu Problemen führen, dachte er. Aber es liess sich nicht ändern.

Harry richtete sich langsam in eine kniende Position auf, wobei er sich nicht zu auffällig zu bewegen versuchte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich bemerkbar zu machen. Plötzlich und völlig überraschen, waren, nachdem die Männer ihn gesehen hatten, mehrere Pfeile auf ihn gerichtet. Das war allerdings nicht die Reaktion die er erwartet hatte. Deshalb zuckte er zusammen.

Der Anführer der Gruppe senkte nun seinen Bogen und trat langsam auf Harry zu. Harry blieb in der knienden Position, richtete aber seine Augen auf den Fremden. Sie starrten sich einige Augenblicke lang an und der Fremde schien Harry zu mustern, insbesondere sein Haar und seine Ohren. Der Mann hob eine Hand und nahm seine Kapuze ab so das man ihn erkennen konnte. Abgesehen von seinen silbernen Augen hatte er, dunkles, welliges Haar das ihm bis zum Kinn reichte. Es wirkte aber recht ungepflegt. An seinem Kinn hatte er auch einen leich­ten Bartansatz.

"Sei gegrüßt Freund." sagte er. Die Bögen der Männer wurden nun wieder abgelegt. "Mein Name ist Arathorn, Sohn von Arador, und ein Ranger des Nordens. Es ist mir eine Ehre einen der Elfen aus Imraldis in diesen Zeiten zu treffen." sagte er und deutete auf Harry. "Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Imraldis um unsere Vorräte für unsere Reise aufzufrischen. Es ist noch gut einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt. Möchten sie uns begleiten?"

Was soll ich sagen, was soll ich sagen? Kann ich ihnen meinen wirklichen Namen sagen?

Während Harry nachdachte, war Arathorn irritiert. Er scheint uns zu misstrauen. Er hat sich nicht bewegt seit er uns ansprach. Wir als Ranger sind für unsere Beobachtungsgabe bekannt, aber trotzdem haben wir ihn beim besten Willen nicht bemerkt.

"Mein Name ist Elugalen" sagte Harry nun. Woher wusste er das? Dachte er. Elugalen?

"Elugalen." antwortete Arathorn. "Wirst du uns nach Imraldis begleiten, Elugalen?" fragte er.

"Das werde ich." sagte Harry wobei er so wenig wie möglich sprach. Er setzte seine Kapuze auf so dass er mehr wie ein Ranger aussah als zuvor.

Harry hatte die Gruppe nun seit ein paar Stunden begleitet und kannte sie nun etwas besser. Er hatte erfahren, das die Ranger so etwas wie geheime Auroren waren. Er gewöhnte sich ausser­dem langsam an seinen „neuen" Namen. Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte der Strecke nach „Imral­dis" zurückgelegt, als Arathorn anhielt und mit einer Armbewegung die anderen stoppen liess. Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

"Stimmen" flüsterte er. "Ich verstehe aber nicht was sie sagen."

~Er muss hier irgendwo sein.~ hörte Harry. Es war die gleiche, fremde Sprache wie die aus dem Lied das er gehört hatte.

"Sie suchen nach jemanden oder etwas." flüsterte Harry.

~Elladan hast du das gehört?~ Harry bemerkte nun das es sehr still wurde. Die Ranger griffen nun nach ihren Waffen. Kein Zweig rührte sich, während die Ranger aufstanden. Harry sah wie ein Schatten zwischen zwei Bäumen auftauchte, aber nur er bemerkte ihn. Er wollte gera­de etwas sagen, als Arathorn und die anderen Ranger, darunter auch er, auf einmal eine Pfeil­spitze an ihrer Stirn sitzen hatten, denn vor ihnen stand eine Gruppe jener Personen, die hier als „Elfen" bezeichnet wurden und die er aus dem Traum kannte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich bitte um Reviews!


	3. Kapitel 3: Elfen und Bäche

Hallo zusammen. Ich bin mir bei der Augenfarbe von Elrond nicht sicher, aber ich denke, ich habe sie richtig beschrieben. Die englische Fassung der Sprache wird in eckigen Klammern neben dem Sindarin stehen.

Der Bezug auf Gloin ist mehr als keiner Witz gedacht, und wir wissen alle, was mit Gimli und Arod in der Schlucht von Rohan geschehen ist und Gimli ist nun einmal Gloin's Sohn! (Har­har)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das ganze besser als im Original und wenn ihr das Original noch nicht gelesen habt, so rate ich davon ab.

-

Soweit Harry erkennen konnte, wirkten die Elfen, welche die Bögen hielten nicht mehr so ru­hig wie in seinem Traum. Jeder Elf trug eine Kapuze und jeder Elf schaute gezielt auf denje­nigen den er mit dem Pfeil bedrohte. Harry sah nun in Augen die den seinigen sehr ähnelten.

"Was führt euch hier her, Elfen aus Rivendell?" fragte Arathorn ruhig von Rechts her.

"Was führt die Ranger aus ihren Verstecken heraus?" sagte der Elf sehr kurz gefasst.

"Wir kommen in euer Tal, da wir für unsere Reise Nahrung benötigen, denn wir sind zur Grenze nach Gondor unterwegs um die Geschehnisse zu beobachten." sagte Arathorn, "Und jetzt zu meiner Frage."

"Ihr seid einer mehr als üblich Arathorn." sagte der Elf.

"In der Tat Glorfindel." sagte Arathorn lächelnd.

Die Elfen zogen sich nun zurück und steckten die Pfeile wieder in die Köcher, bevor sie die Bögen wieder über den Rücken legten. Harry bemerkte das sie nicht nur Messer an ihrem Gürtel trugen sondern auch noch sich mindestens zwei Messer ober- und unterhalb des Kö­chers befanden sowie mehrere kleine in den Stiefeln. Genauso wie in seinem Traum.

Der Elf, der seinen Bogen auf Harry gerichtet hatte, drehte sich nun um und sagte. ~Du bist Harry, oder?~

"Harry i eneth nín." (Mein Name ist Harry) sagte Harry überrascht darüber, das er auf diese Frage in der elfischen Sprache antwortete.

"Na vedui!" (Na Endlich) sagte er der Elf seufzend. Harry hab eine Augenbraue.

"Na vedui man?" (Wieso na endlich?)

"Gîl síla erin lû 'ovaded lín" (Ein Stern scheint auf unser Treffen herab zu scheinen.) sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht. "Elrohir I eneth nín." (Mein Name ist Elrohir) Dann nahm er seine Kapuze ab und überraschenderweise hatte er die selbe Augenfarbe wie Harry. Aber nicht nur das, sondern sein Haar glich dem von Harry, allerdings war es etwas heller.

"Elugalen!" rief Arathorn nun. "Komm bitte her und zeige dich Elladan."

"Grünblau?" fragte Elrohir aber Harry war bereits zu Arathorn, der neben mehreren Elfen stand, hinüber gegangen.

"Das ist Elladan." sagte Arathorn und stellte den Elfen damit vor.

"Habe ich nicht gerade…" sagte Harry geschockt und deutete in die Richtung aus der er kam. "…Sie dort drüben gesehen?" Der Elf vor ihm lachte nun.

"Das war Elrohir!" sagte er. "Ich…" er lächelte, "…bin Elladan, sein Zwillingsbruder. Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich sagen, bist du-"

"-Elugalen." Unterbrach er ihn. "Ich bin Elugalen."

"Elugalen bedeutet Grünblau?"

"Ja." Grünblau? Was um alles in der Welt, sofern ich denn noch auf der Erde bin, hat mich dazu bewogen, diesen Namen auszusuchen? Dachte Harry.

"Wir sind bei normalem Gehtempo nur eine knappe Stunde von Rivendell entfernt, und wenn wir laufen noch weniger." sagte Glorfindel. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor das Böse in diesen Wäldern unseren Geruch aufnimmt." Die Elfen setzen ihre Kapuzen auf und bewegten sich in gemeinsam mit den Rangern in schnellem Tempo aus dem Wald heraus.

Sie liefen weiter und Harry begann langsam zu ermüden. Die anderen hatten keine Probleme, aber Harry erschöpfte langsam. Er war das Laufen nicht gewöhnt, jedenfalls nicht in der Form wie es auf die anderen zu zutreffen schien. Sie waren erst 20 Minuten gelaufen als sie auf mehrere berittene Elfen trafen.

~Habt ihr die Person gefunden, nach der Lord Elrond zu Suchen aus geschickt hat?~ sagte ei­ner von ihnen zu Glorfindel. Glorfindel nickte und schaute kurz zu Harry.

~Der Elfling scheint ausser Atem zu sein.~ sagte Glorfindel. "Daro an idh sí. Wir machen hier Pause." Sagte er auf Elfisch und in der normalen Sprache. Die Gruppe wurde langsamer und hielt an.

"Elugalen!" rief Glorfindel. "Möchtest du gerne das Pferd von Sarian reiten?" Harry sah zu dem Pferd. Es hatte dunkelbraunes Fell und schien sehr freundlich drein zu schauen. Harry trat nun herüber, während Sarian Abstieg. "Hast du je auf einem Pferd gesessen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er redete nun in einer fremden Sprache kurz mit dem Pferd, wobei er an­nahm das es elfisch war, das sich aber deutlich von dem unterschied das Harry kannte. "Du musst nur auf ihm sitzen und er macht den Rest. Und denk daran, dich mit dem Pferd zu be­wegen." Sagte er, während Sarian Harry auf den Rücken des Pferdes half.

"Ich denke du bist bei Leibe nicht so schlecht wie der Zwerg, der vor kurzem versuchte zu reiten." sagte Elladan.

"Ja. Erinnere dich daran, als wir Gloin während der Reise der Zwerge und Bilbo durch Riven­dell auf einem Pferd mitnahmen." sagte Elrohir.

"Was geschah?" fragte Harry.

"Er bat das Pferd einfach vorwärts zugehen und…"

"…Es ging nach hinten!" Die Zwillinge lachten nun. "Du kannst gar nicht so schlecht sein!"

Harry lächelte. "Los geht es." sagte Glorfindel.

Das Pferd begann sich nun zu bewegen und ging in einen leichten Trab über. Harry hüpfte auf und ab wie ein verrückter. Ich denke mein Po wird morgen wund sein. Dachte er im stillen. Das Pferd schoss nun nach vorne und begann zu galoppieren. Diese Bewegung war für ihn nun einfacher auszusitzen, aber trotzdem hüpfte er noch immer etwas unbeholfen auf und ab. Nun tauchte ein knapp 15 Fuß breiter Bach vor ihnen auf. Das Pferd schien sich nicht daran zu stören, während es darüber sprang und sicher auf der anderen Seite landete, aber Harry hin­gegen verlor die Balance und landete sehr unsanft im Wasser. Er tauchte wieder auf und be­merkte eine Gruppe von Elfen die ihn regelrecht auszulachen schienen, während das nun Rei­terlose Pferd ihn eindeutig amüsiert anzuschauen schien.

"Das ist NICHT witzig." sagte er wütend.

"Hier." sagte Elladan und nahm seinen grauen Umhang ab. "Leg den nassen Umhang ab." Harry tat es und Elladan legte ihm den trockenen Umhang um. Dann lehnte er sich erneut her­über und flüsterte. "Ich denke, du solltest Reitstunden nehmen."

Wie lange werde ich wohl hier bleiben? Woher weiss ich, das ich nicht wieder träume? Harry lächelte, während die Gruppe den Hügel hinauf stieg, wobei Sarian wieder auf seinem Pferd sass. Sie näherten sich nun einer Lichtung. Als sie diese betraten bemerkte Harry das dies nicht eine Lichtung war sondern ein Innenhof, und auch, das die Gebäude hier viel feiner und eleganter gebaut waren als Hogwarts. Harry's Mund öffnete sich und Elladan lehnte sich hin­über um ihm den Mund wieder zu schließen.

Harry zitterte unmerklich da er völlig durchnässt war und zog den Umhang enger um sich, während er bemerkte, das sein Haar ihm durch die Nässe in das Gesicht hing.

"Du meine Güte!" Sagte nun eine männliche Stimme, die von den obersten Stufen der Treppe her zu kommen schien. "Ich bitte euch jemanden zu finden, der durch eine Fehlfunktion eines Zaubers nicht dort erschien wo es geplant war, und ihr bringt ihn völlig durchnässt zurück, und da er vermutlich nicht bei der Ankunft in einem Bach gelandet ist, bin ich erstaunt."

Harry sah nun in das Gesicht eines sehr ernst drein schauenden Elfen, dessen Silber-blaue Au­gen aber auch die Weisheit des Alters wiederzugeben schienen, obwohl er nicht älter als 30 Jahre wirkte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, sah keiner der Elfen älter aus als 30 Jahre. War ihm etwas entgangen?

-

Elugalen bedeutet übersetzt grünliches Blau oder jadefarben im Sindarin. Ich habe leider die Übersetzung von Grün dafür nicht gefunden.


	4. Kapitel 4: Es ist real! Wirkl

Nur zu eurer Information: ich sehe Rivendell als eine Art Netzwerk aus Korridoren und Gän­gen anstatt einer Art Dorf wo jedes Haus einzeln steht. Sie bilden hier eine Einheit.

-

"Herzlich willkommen in Rivendell Elugalen." sagte Elrohir lächelnd zu dem noch immer völlig durchnässten Harry.

Bis jetzt hatte Harry es noch nicht bemerkt, aber Elrohir hatte einen seiner Arme um Harry's Schultern gelegt und ihn Näher, fast beschützend, an sich gezogen, ähnlich einem älteren Bru­der. Harry zuckte unbewusst unter dem undurchdringlichen Blick von Elrohir zusammen.

"Adar," sagte Elrohir. "Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal dafür sorgen, das 'Len trockene Klei­dung bekommt."

"Ich denke da hast du Recht, Elrohir." sagte der ernst drein schauende Elf zu Harry. "Herzlich willkommen in Rivendell, Elugalen."

Elrohir schob Harry nun leicht nach vorne und die Treppe in die Stadt hinauf. Hin und wieder nickten Elfen Elrohir grüßend zu während sie ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Sie kamen an ei­nem Brunnen und den Gärten vorbei wo viele dunkelhaarige Elfen entweder in Büchern lasen, oder etwas zu malen schienen, oder sie unterhielten sich leise in ihrer ruhigen, fast musikali­schen Sprache.

Harry zitterte erneut und zog den Umhang erneut enger um sich. "Ist dir kalt Harry?" fragte Elrohir.

Harry nickte und drehte sich zu Elrohir um, so das beide anhielten. Elrohir hatte eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter gelegt und sah ihn an als wollte er ihn ermuntern, eine Frage zu stellen die ihn schon länger zu beschäftigen schien. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

"Adar wird es dir erklären." sagte Elrohir.

"Und wieso bin ich hier?"

"Adar wird es dir sagen."

"Adar? Ist das ein Name?"

"Nein, übersetzt heißt es „Vater". Weisst du, der Elf eben ist mein Vater, Lord Elrond, der Herrscher von Rivendell."

"Oh." sagte Harry seufzend. Er würde diese Antwort wohl nicht von dem Elfen erhalten.

"Komm, dein Zimmer ist dort den Gang entlang."

"Ich wurde erwartet?" hier erhielt Harry keine Antwort.

Nun erreichten sie schließlich eine verzierte, hölzerne Tür. Am oberen Teil waren Runen zu finden, die Harry aber nicht verstand. Elrohir lehnte sich vor und öffnete mit dem drehen des Türknaufs selbige Tür. Der Raum selbst war erstaunlich groß und liess, wie es für Rivendell typisch zu sein schien, sehr viel Licht hinein. Es gab ein großes Fenster mit netzartigen Vor­hängen, die in lilafarbenen Tönen gehalten waren, sowie eine Tür die zu einem Balkon führte.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein viereckiges Bett; wiederum bestehend aus dem dunklen Holz und versehen mit unbekannten Runen. Es befanden sich grosse, rote Vorhänge an jeder der vier Seiten des Bettes und auch die Decke war rot gehalten. Das Bett war deutlich größer als ein Doppelbett, so schien es jedenfalls. Es gab ausserdem eine Tür an der gegen­überliegenden Wand. Über der Tür befand sich wieder ein Schild mit den unbekannten Ru­nen.

"Dort steht „Roben" drauf, Harry." sagte Elrohir.

An den Wänden befanden sich einfache Zeichnungen und Tapeten und auf dem polierten Bo­den lag ein angenehm weicher Teppich der einen knapp einen Fuß breiten Rand zu den Wän­den hin liess. An einer der Wände befand sich auch ein Kamin mit entsprechendem Holz

"Gefällt es dir?" sagte Elrohir lächelnd. Harry konnte nur nicken. "Ich denke du solltest dich besser abtrocknen, bevor Glorfindel sich aufregt, weil du das Wasser überall verteilst."

Harry unterdrückte nun mühsam ein Gähnen, aber es wurde trotzdem registriert. Er seufzte und zog die nasse Kleidung aus, die er dann Elrohir reichte. Er ging anschließend zu dem Schrank mit den „Roben" und fuhr fast vor Überraschung zurück. Im Schrank befanden sich, aus seiner Sicht, mehrere Millionen Arten von Roben. Rote, grüne, schwarze, dann Festroben, Lederschuhe, Stiefel, Handschuhe. "Ich denke du solltest, nachdem du dich abgetrocknet hast, ein wenig hinlegen. Du wirkst müde."

"Ich bin nicht…" Aber während er dies sagte, musste er gähnen.

"Mein Zimmer ist direkt nebenan. Ich werde mich ebenfalls etwas ausruhen. Und solltest du wach sein, klopf einfach an meine Tür."

Harry lächelte, während Elrohir den Raum verliess. Er drehte sich nun um und zog eine dünne Baumwolltunika an, bevor er auf das Bett kletterte und fast sofort trocken und zufrieden ein­schlief.

Klopf, Klopf.

Harry zog sich die Decke noch weiter über den Kopf um den Lärm zu ignorieren.

Klopf, Klopf.

"Gmm amay." murmelte er, während er versuchte seine Ohren mit der Decke abzudichten. Was für ein schöner Traum war das und dann muss ihn dieser dämliche Lärm wecken und dann bin ich wieder in… aber seine Gedanken wurden hier unterbrochen, als er sich aufsetzte um zu sehen, was das für ein Lärm war und er bemerkte, das er noch immer in Rivendell war. Er sah trotz der Dunkelheit zu Fenster hinüber und erblickte eine schneeweiße Eule, die durch ihr Tackern an das Fenster um Einlass bat. Da das Fenster sich nicht öffnete, öffnete Harry die Tür zum Balkon und liess sie hinein.

"Hedwig." sagte er sanft. "Du würdest mir vermutlich selbst in die tiefsten Tiefen von Volde­mort's Basis folgen oder?" sagte er, während sie sich auf seinen Arm setzte und ihre Federn leicht aufplusterte um sich Warm zu halten. Harry ermöglichte es ihr nun, auf das obere Ende des Bettes zu hüpfen, und sie gab ihm ein dankbares Hooten als Antwort.

"Wenigstens weiss ich, das dies kein Traum ist, Hedwig," sagte er, bevor er wieder unter die Decke kroch und sich in die wohlige Wärme einhüllte.

Elrohir öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, da Harry noch schlief. Harry lag leicht zusammen gekauert auf seiner Seite, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und die Decke war eng um seine Schultern ge­schlungen. Sein dunkles Haar war um seinen Kopf herum verteilt und seine Augen waren halb geöffnet, wie es bei Elfen durchaus üblich war. Was ihn aber neugierig machte war die schneeweiße Eule die ihn irritiert von einer Seite des Bettes her anschaute.

Elrohir setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter. ~Ich denke es ist Zeit aufzustehen.~ sagte er sanft auf elfisch. Harry bewegte sich leicht und seine grünen Augen öffneten sich.

"Guten Morgen Harry." sagte Elrohir sanft. "Das ist ein wunderschöner Vogel der dort auf deinem Kopfteil sitzt." sagte er nun.

"Das ist Hedwig, meine Eule." sagte Harry verschlafen.

"Du hast bereits das Frühstück verpasst. Wir sollten nach unten in die Küche gehen und um etwas zu essen bitten. Ich bin sicher das der Koch sich nicht daran stören wird. Bei mir hinge­gen dürfte es Probleme geben." Harry lachte nun. "anschließend werden wir uns mit meinem Vater treffen und du wirst deine Antworten bekommen"

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf, wobei er den Kopf auf die Hände legte, da sich die Welt der­zeit doch recht dramatisch schnell um ihn zu drehen schien.

"Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, das man nach einer langen Nacht nicht zu abrupt aufste­hen sollte?"

"Nein." sagte Harry wütend.

"Ich werde draußen warten während du dich anziehst, und danach gehen wir in die Küche!" sagte er mit theatralisch angehobener Stimme. Dann deutete er auf die Kleidung die auf einem Stuhl lag, und die vermutlich von einem Diener bereit gelegt worden war.

Elrohir verliess gerade den Raum während Harry sich anzog und als Harry wieder heraus trat, lehnte dieser gegen eine Wand und summte leise ein Lied.

Elrohir sah nun zu Harry auf. Er hatte ein hellgrünes Haarband dazu verwandt, um sein Haar in eine Art Pferdeschwanz zu binden, der ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte, während er selbst eine grüne Tunika mit silbernen Markierungen trug, gefolgt von einer einfachen, braunen Hose sowie braunen Stiefeln. Er hatte auch seinen Gürtel wieder angelegt.

"Ich fühle mich wirklich wie ein Slytherin." sagte Harry.

"Slytherin?" fragte Elrohir irritiert.

"Kein Kommentar." sagte Harry seufzend.

Harry folgte Elrohir erneut durch die Korridore, dieses mal aber in eine andere Richtung, wo­bei sie mehrere Treppen hinab gingen. Das war schlimmer als in Hogwarts dachte Harry. Schließlich öffnete Elrohir eine Tür, welche wiederum Runen besaß. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Runen lesen, dachte Harry.

Die Küche war genauso weit und offen gebaut wie der Rest von Rivendell, aber sie war auch wärmer in Folge der stetigen Wärme durch das kochende Wasser und die Öfen. Elrohir bat Harry nun, ihm zu folgen. Sie traten zu einem der Herde hinüber, wo eine recht stämmig ge­baute Elfin stand, welche ihr Haar zu einem Zopf hoch gesteckt hatte und einen Stirnarmreif trug.

"Ihr werdet schon mit zum Mittagessen warten müssen, Lord Elrohir. Ihr könnt nicht einfach zwischen den Mahlzeiten hier herein kommen. Was wenn deine Mutter…" Hier wurde sie aber von Elrohir unterbrochen.

"Harry hier hat das Frühstück verpasst, denn er hat lange geschlafen. Ich hingegen benötige kein Essen mehr." sagte er lächelnd.

"Nun mein Lieber." sagte sie und sah zu Harry. "Ich kann dir gerne ein paar frische Früchte und etwas Brot geben." sagte sie lächelnd. "Er sieht genauso aus wie seine Mutter."

"Sie kannten meine Mutter?"

"Jeder hier kannte deine Mutter." sagte sie und sah ihn an.

"Nicht jetzt Allaine." brummte Elrohir. "Frühstück bitte."

"Stimmt." Sie verschwand nun in einem der Lagerräume. Elrohir lehnte sich nun über ein Brett auf einem der Öfen auf dem sich frisch gebackene Kekse befanden. "Wage es ja nicht die Kekse anzufassen, Elrohir. Dein Bruder hat es bereits heute morgen versucht. Ihm gelang es auch nicht." Erklang ihre Stimme aus dem Lagerraum. Sie erschien nun wieder aus dem Lagerraum und trug eine Schüssel mit klein geschnittenen Früchten mit sich. "Diese wurden heute Morgen frisch gepflückt." sagte sie und reichte die Schüssel an Harry weiter. "Ich habe einige von ihnen auch den Rangern mitgegeben als Wegzehrung."

"Die Ranger sind fort?" fragte Harry.

"Sie sind heute morgen, nach dem Frühstück weiter gereist."

"Dies' Fr'cht' 's'nd' gut." sagte Harry mit vollem Mund.

"Sprich besser nicht mit vollem Mund." meinte Allaine.

Harry aß seine Schüssel mit den Früchten relativ schnell zu Ende und sie verliessen nach ei­nem kurzen Gruß an die Köchin, Allaine, die Küche und gingen in Richtung von Elrond's Ar­beitszimmer.

-


	5. Kapitel 5: Familienbeziehungen

Disclaimer wie in den anderen Kapiteln!

Len ist die Abkürzung des Namens Elugalen. Er ist nicht abgekürzt weil ich nicht ausschrei­ben wollte, sondern, mal angenommen man hat einen Bruder namens Alexander oder eine Schwester Namens Caroline, denke ich ist es durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich diese langen Na­men abzukürzen, zumindest bei engen Freunden oder Verwandten. Angemerkt sei, die Origi­nal-Autorin heißt Fiona und wird von ihren engsten Vertrauten auch einfach nur Fi gerufen. Ich habe einige Geschichten gefunden, wo Elladan und Elrohir auch mit Dan und Ro abge­kürzt werden!!!!

Also bitte beachtet dies!!!!

-

Elrohir und Harry gingen die Korridore in Stillschweigen entlang. Elrohir sah immer wieder zu Harry, während sie die Korridore entlang gingen, bevor sie endlich eine Tür mit goldener Einfassung erreichten. Diese Tür und die Rahmeneinfassung war mit vermutlich mehr Runen versehen als alle Türen in Rivendell zusammen.

"Dies ist die Halle des Feuers, und sie wird gerne als ein Ort der Entspannung genutzt. Adar ist derzeit dort." sagte Elrohir und lächelte aufmunternd Harry an, der nervös nickte. "Sei doch nicht so nervös, Len." sagte er und schob Harry zu der Tür hin, bevor er an diese klopf­te.

"Herein," sagte jemand aus dem Inneren, vermutlich Elrond.

"Geh ruhig hinein. Er beisst nicht!" sagte Elrohir und öffnete die Tür, bevor er Harry hindurch schob, so dass dieser stolperte und mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden fiel. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und verhinderte so, das man das Lachen von Elrohir sah.

"Das war nicht unbedingt der bei Elfen übliche Weg einen Raum zu betreten, oder?" sagte eine leicht sarkastisch klingende Stimme, bevor jemand Harry eine Hand reichte um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Nachdem Harry wieder stand, deutete Lord Elrond, der gesprochen hat­te, auf zwei gemütliche Stühle neben einem offenen Kamin der entzündet war. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der Sessel, während Elrond sich in den anderen setzte.

Harry sah sich nun im Raum um. Er war erstaunlicherweise ähnlich ausgestattet wie der Ge­meinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, abgesehen von den roten Farben und den eher neutralen Braun- und Grüntönen sowie etwas goldfarbenen Flächen. Die Farbgebung war definitiv ent­spannend und der Geruch von frisch vorbereitetem Holz der vom Holzstapel neben dem Ka­min herrührte, tat sein übriges. Elrond schien seine Reaktion sehr genau zu beobachten.

An den Wänden befanden sich mehrere Bücherregale voller Bücher, die vermutlich in der sel­ben, ungewohnten Schrift verfasst waren.

"Weisst du, wieso du hier bist?" unterbrach Elrond nun Harry's Gedankengänge, woraufhin dieser zusammen zuckte.

"Nicht wirklich, Sir." sagte Harry in recht formalem Tonfall, um zu verbergen, das er völlig überrumpelt wurde.

"Es ist nicht nötig, so formal zu sein. Ich muss das schon oft genug von den anderen Lords er­tragen, weshalb das bei dir nicht auch noch sein muss." sagte Elrond lachend. "Du hast in we­nigen Tagen Geburtstag oder?"

"Ja…"

"Du hast ein recht frühes Geschenk erhalten oder?"

"Ja das habe ich… Sekunde, woher wissen sie davon."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit." sagte Elrond freundlich, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und kurz in die Flammen des Kamins schaute. Während er die Flammen studierte, betrachtete Harry das Aus­sehen des älteren Elfen genauer. Er schien erst um die 30 oder 40 Jahre alt zu sein, und trotz­dem sprachen seine silbernen Augen von grosser Weisheit. Er hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, ähnlich dem von Elrohir und seine Haut war hell und sehr eben. Ähnlich den anderen Elfen hier, von denen Harry annahm das es die Lords waren; trug Elrond einfache Roben so­wie ein Stirnband. Seine heutige Roben waren dunkelgrün gehalten und er trug eine perlweis­se Tunika darunter.

Nun lehnte sich Elrond plötzlich nach unten und holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor. Er bestand aus grünem Filz und hatte goldene Zeichen auf der Aussenseite. "Hier." sagte er und reichte ihn Harry, wobei er fast Schmerzen zu haben schien.

Harry nahm ihn vorsichtig entgegen. Er war erstaunlich schwer und es schien etwas darin zu sein.

"Öffne ihn bitte." sagte Elrond. Harry griff nun nach dem Verschlussband und zog daran. "Es gehörte deiner Mutter." Was auch immer Harry erwartet hatte, dies war es DEFINITIV nicht.

"Es gehörte meiner Mutter?" fragte Harry und hielt inne, um den Elfenlord anzusehen.

Elrond nickte langsam, als wenn er in vergangenen Erinnerungen schwelgte. Harry fuhr nun damit fort, den Beutel zu öffnen, um dann hinein zu greifen. Er fand einen kleinen Spiegel darin. Es war einer der schönsten Spiegel die er je gesehen hatte. Auf der Rückseite befanden sich Edelsteine und der Spiegel war derart poliert das er wie eine Sonne zu glänzen schien. "Er ist wunderschön." Er atmete tief ein. "Woher habt ihr ihn?"

Elrond seufzte. "Nun, deine Mutter, hm… deine Mutter war…" Er schien nicht zu wissen wie er es am besten sagen sollte, weshalb er einen neuen Satz begann. "Die Waffen die du bekom­men hast, nun ich habe sie dir geschickt."

"Sie haben sie geschickt, aber die Notiz besagte…" Harry hielt inne, "Von deinem Großva­ter." Elrond nickte. "Elladan und Elrohir haben die selbe Augenfarbe wie sie, wie meine Mut­ter." flüsterte Harry. "Sie sind ihre Brüder."

"Ja, Lily war meine Tochter." sagte Elrond seufzend. "Weisst du Harry, Elfen sind Unsterb­lich. Das bedeutet, das sie nicht durch Krankheit oder an Altersschwäche sterben können. Wir können aber sehr wohl durch tödliche Wunden sterben, oder aber an einem gebrochenen Her­zen. Als deine Mutter starb, war es ein riesiger Verlust für die Elfen, denn wir sind den Tod nicht in der Art gewohnt, wie die sterblichen."

"Kann ein Avada Kervada einen Elfen töten?"

"Nein Harry, oder besser gesagt Elugalen, das ist unmöglich."

"Wie ist meine Mutter dann gestorben?"

"Weil sie dich beschützte und streng genommen durch den Tod von James an gebrochenem Herzen. Das ist es was geschieht, wenn ein Sterblicher einen Unsterblichen heiratet."

"Dann kann ich ebenfalls nicht durch den Fluch sterben." flüsterte Harry. "Das ist der Grund wieso Voldemort mich nicht töten konnte." Harry war nun wirklich geschockt. Es war wahr, ich bin ein Halbelf. Er lehnte sich nun in den Sessel zurück und schloss, noch immer den Spiegel fest umklammernd, die Augen.

Elrond stand nun auf und trat zum Sessel von Harry. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Harry nahm sie und Elrond zog Harry in eine Umarmung nach oben.

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Lord Elrond, nein an die Schulter seines Großvaters, und zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod von Sirius lächelte er sachte. Er hatte eine Familie. 'Kein Wunder, das Elrohir sich so um mich gekümmert hat! Er wusste es!'

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück und sah Elrond in die Augen. "Großvater?" fragte er.

"Nenn mich bitte Adar, denn du bist mein einzigster Enkel und innerhalb der Familie bestehe ich nicht auf derartige Formalitäten. Was wolltest du fragen?" fragte Elrond kichernd.

"Adar," Harry testete das Wort kurz. "Ist dies mein wirkliches Ich! Ich meine ohne Brille und die anderen Dinge."

"Ja Len." sagte Elrond lachend. Es tat einfach gut, wieder einen Elfling in der Familie zu ha­ben.

-

Nur um etwas klar zu stellen: Harry wird in absehbarer Zeit KEINE Beziehung eingehen, da dies derzeit nicht in die Geschichte passt. Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt ist, Harry ist NICHT GAY! Und wenn er sich in eine Sterbliche verlieben sollte, so müsste er seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben und das wäre das Problem!

R BITTE!!!!!


	6. Kapitel 6: Runen und Streiche

Ich schreibe hier die Übersetzung einiger Wörter, die manche die es nicht kennen, vielleicht nicht verstehen mögen.

Adar = Vater

Ada = Dad

ARDA = MITTELERDE!!!! Nicht Adar.

Ausserdem muss ich sagen das Harry praktisch zu 3/8 ein Elf ist, aber da Elrond sich für die Unsterblichkeit entschied, gibt es in dem sinne keine sterblichen „Nebeneffekte". Dan und Ro sind reine Elfen, genauso wie Lily und Arwen, obwohl Elrond ein Halbelf ist. (Jedenfalls in dieser Geschichte!)

Eine weitere Anmerkung noch, die Worte in Sindarin sind keine reellen Übersetzungen son­dern stammen aus dem Original! Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, welcher Elternteil von Elrond menschlich war und welcher elfisch. In diesem Kapitel geht es weiterhin um die Familie!

-

Harry öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte, das er sich noch immer in der Halle des Feuers be­fand. Er war in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Feuer eingeschlafen, während er seine Bei­ne mit den Armen umklammerte und seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne gelegt hatte. Er bemerkte auch das Elrond an einem Tisch neben dem Fenster sass. Die Sonne begann gerade ihren ab­wärtigen Kreis, so das er davon ausging das es um die Mittagszeit war. Harry streckte sich kurz, woraufhin Elrond lächelnd herüber sah, bevor er wieder zu lesen begann, allerdings schien er sich hin und wieder auf einem Pergament Notizen zu machen. Harry stand auf und ging zu Elrond hinüber, bevor er dann diesem neugierig über die Schulter sah. Elrond schob das Pergament ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Harry es besser sehen konnte. Harry kniff die Au­gen zusammen und versuchte das Geschriebene zu verstehen. Schließlich seufzte er.

"Das kann ich leider nicht lesen." Sagte er. Elrond schob das Pergament wieder an die Stelle wo es zuvor gelegen hatte. Harry stand einen kurzen Moment dort bevor er sich umwandte um hinaus zu gehen. Es musste wirklich viele Orte geben, die er in Rivendell erkunden konnte und wo er sich verlaufen konnte.

"Möchtest du es nicht lernen?" fragte Elrond.

"Bist du denn nicht beschäftigt?" fragte Harry nun.

"Ich kann mir die Zeit nehmen." Harry sah zu dem majestätisch wirkenden Elfen der über Ri­vendell herrschte. Er war es nicht gewohnt das sich Leute wirklich derart um ihn kümmerten, gewiss, McGonagall hatte ihm vor den Augen von „Umbitch" versprochen das er Auror wer­den könne, aber hier war nun der vermutlich einflussreichste Mann, nein Elf, und vermutlich auch am meisten beschäftigte Elf von Rivendell, der ihm anbot, diese für ihn neue Sprache beizubringen. Elrond beobachtete den Elfling und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

"Ja… ich möchte dich aber nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten."

"Ich mag als sein, Len, aber auch mir wird einmal langweilig, wie jedem anderen Elfen durchaus auch." Er schob nun den Stuhl neben sich vom Tisch zurück, so dass Harry herüber kommen konnte und sich setzen konnte. Elrond griff nach etwas mehr Pergament und holte auch das Tintenfass und die Feder herüber.

"Man muss als erstes beachten das die Runen in Sindarin nach der Italic-Schreibweise gehal­ten sind. Hast du diese je zuvor verwendet?" fragte er.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Elrond lächelte und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, wobei Harry sich auf das höchste darauf konzentrierte.

Während der nächsten Stunde begann Harry damit, vorsichtig das Alphabet der Sprache Sin­darin aufzuschreiben, nachdem er gelernt hatte, wie er die Runen und das damit zusammen­hängende Schriftbild korrekt schreiben konnte. Elrond schrieb in dieser Zeit immer wieder einmal auf seinen Notizen und sah dann zu Harry's Arbeit hinüber.

"Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern bis du Sindarin flüssig wirst lesen können Elugalen aber im Endeffekt ist es die Zeit wert."

"Es ist die Reihenfolge," sagte Harry nun, "Die Reihenfolge unterscheidet sich massiv von der normalen Schrift und Sprache."

"Die normale Sprache ist recht… ungewöhnlich gehalten, 'Len. Viele der in Runen gehalte­nen Sprachen werden so geschrieben. Die normale Sprache hat einige bestimmte Vokale und Buchstabenfolgen im Alphabet. Allerdings ohne jegliche erkennbare Ordnung. Ich weiss noch wie Elros und ich…"

"Elros?" fragte Harry.

Elrond seufzte nun. "Du bist nicht der einzigste Halbelf, Elugalen. Ich selbst bin ebenfalls ei­ner, allerdings ohne magisches Blut wie bei dir." Er wirkte nun etwas nachdenklich. "Meine Mutter, sie war ein Mensch, eine Sterbliche, die sterben würde, während Vater ein Elf war. Er entschied sich für das Leben als Sterblicher mit ihr gemeinsam, wie es deine Mutter für James tat. Es wird eine Zeit im Leben eines Halbelfen geben, wo er sich entscheiden muss, Sterblich oder Unsterblich. Weisst du, im Moment bist du weder Sterblich noch Unsterblich, weder Mensch noch Elf. In der magischen Welt siehst du aus wie ein Sterblicher während du hier in Mittelerde wie ein Unsterblicher aussiehst. Elros war mein Zwillingsbruder."

"Wie Elladan und Elrohir." sagte Harry.

"Ja, wie Elladan und Elrohir. Ich entschied mich für die Unsterblichkeit, für den Elfen wäh­rend er die Sterblichkeit wählte." In Elrond's Stimme klang etwas mit, das deutlich machte, das er dazu keine Fragen mehr beantworten würde.

Harry und Elrond saßen eine Zeit lang ruhig da, bevor Harry sich plötzlich zu Wort meldete. "Ich werde mich auch entscheiden müssen, oder?" flüsterte er leise.

Elrond beobachtete ihn kurz und sagte dann, "Ja, das wirst du."

"Wenn…" Er hielt inne, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob diese Frage logisch klang. "Wenn ich die Unsterblichkeit wähle… kann ich dann weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehen und diese Dinge..." sagte er und deutete mit seiner Hand etwas an. "Halt zum Beispiel Quidditch spie­len."

"Wenn du die Unsterblichkeit wählst, wirst du jegliche sterbliche Aspekte verlieren, darunter auch die Magie aus deiner Welt." Harry sah nun seufzend nach unten. Das würde eine härtere Entscheidung als er gedacht hätte. "Denk in Ruhe darüber nach, du musst dich nicht jetzt ent­scheiden." sagte Elrond und versuchte seine Laune zu heben. "Allerdings wirst auch wei­terhin Quidditch spielen können!" sagte er fröhlich.

"Ich werde gut darüber nachdenken. Aber trotzdem Danke, Adar." [Vater] sagte Harry.

"Wofür?" fragte Elrond.

"Dafür das du für mich da bist und mein Adar bist." sagte Harry lächelnd und Elrond umarm­te ihn sanft.

"Ion nín." [Mein Sohn] sagte Elrond liebevoll. "Wieso machen wir nicht einen Rundgang durch Rivendell?"

Elrond öffnete die Tür und erblickte Glorfindel auf der anderen Seite, dessen Haar komplett durchnässt war und ihm wirr vom Kopf herab hing. Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und Elrond hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du denkst das ist witzig?" sagte Glorfindel wütend. "Nun, dann sollte ich dir wohl mitteilen, das diese Wesen, die du Söhne nennst, einen Eimer mit Sand über der Tür platziert hatten, und… nun, ihr seht das Resultat. Sie sind unerträglich."

"Das weiss ich durchaus Glorfindel und es tut mir in ihrem Namen Leid, aber irgendwie hat sich das ganze die letzten Tausend Jahre über angestaut."

"Das ist etwas, das ich leider nur zu gut weiss."

"Und ich denke nicht das sie damit aufhören werden."

"Nun, wenn es eine Sache gibt, für die ich den Valar danke, dann ist es die Tatsache, das die beiden wenigstens nicht die Zwillinge von James sind. Das würde mich umbringen."

"James liebte diese Scherze einfach," meinte Elrond.

"Ja und seine Fähigkeit mit der Magie half nicht gerade. Ich bin wirklich froh, das die Zwil­linge keine Magie beherrschen." sagte Elrond lachend.

"Und da wundert man sich, wieso deine Mutter diese Scherze nicht mochte." flüsterte Elrond zu Harry.

"Nun ich werde nun wieder gehen und bitte versuch doch die Monster die sich deine Söhne nennen in den Griff zu bekommen." Er drehte sich um und ging in die andere Richtung wei­ter.

Während Harry und Elrond durch die Gänge zu einem der Gärten gingen, hörten sie hinter sich Gelächter und sie erblickten Elrohir und Elladan die vor Lachen fast am Boden lagen.

Elrond drehte sich um und bedeutete Harry, still zu sein.

"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als der Eimer mit Sand beim Betreten des Badezimmers auf seinen Kopf fiel?"

"Ja das war grandios. Ich denke er kennt nun den Begriff „sandfarbenes" Haar!"

"Und ich bin mir sicher, das ihr beiden ihm die nächsten Monate besser aus dem Weg gehen solltet." mischte sich Elrond in die Unterhaltung ein.

"Adar!" sagte Elrohir überrascht.

"Wir wussten nicht das du hier bist." sagte Elladan überrascht.

"Nun das bin ich aber. Wollt ihr uns begleiten?" sagte Elrond. "Ich bin sicher, das Glorfindel zum Abendbrot heute Abend nicht mehr so wütend sein wird." Elrond versuchte sie mit erns­ter Miene anzusehen, aber das Bild eines völlig durchnässten Glorfindel der auch noch Sand in seinen nassen Haaren hatte, war einfach zu viel und er konnte das Lachen nicht mehr unter­drücken. Harry hatte schon eine gewisse Zeit lang leise gekichert und hatte sich gerade zu dem Korridor umgedreht, als er einen sehr wütenden, völlig durchnässten und sehr sandig aussehenden Glorfindel erblickte.

"Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist LAUFT!" sagte er leise zu den Zwillingen, wobei er aller­dings lächelte. Elladan und Elrohir drehten sich um, erblickten Glorfindel und liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, dicht gefolgt von Glorfindel, der einige recht vulgäre, teilweise aus der Zwergensprache stammende Flüche ausstieß.

"Du weisst schon, das dies eines der Dinge ist, die mich an Glorfindel überraschen." sagte El­rond lächelnd. "Ihm gehen nie die Flüche aus."

Harry lachte gemeinsam mit Elrond während sie in den Garten hinaus gingen. Ja, es tat gut, eine Familie zu haben.

-

R Bitte! Es werden noch ein paar Kapitel in Rivendell folgen (insgesamt 5).


	7. Kapitel 7: Ein Abendessen mit Elfen

Später am Abend, nachdem Glorfindel sich erfolgreich an den Zwillingen gerächt hatte, in dem er sie solange jagte, bis sie sich in die Früchte-Speisekammer von Allaine geflüchtet hat­ten, wo sie viele der Früchte zerdrückten hatte ihn befriedigt. Dies hatte nicht nur zur Folge, das die Zwillinge sich die Fruchtmasse aus den Haaren waschen mussten, sondern sie durften für eine überaus wütende Allaine auch noch neue Früchte sammeln gehen. Nun saßen Harry und die Zwillinge in dessen Zimmer und redeten und lachten.

Harry beobachtete, wie die beiden mit einander umgingen; und es ähnelte sehr stark dem Ver­halten von Fred und George.

Harry's Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinen Freunden.

'Ich frage mich was sie wohl gerade machen. Ich frage mich, ob sie überhaupt wissen, das ich fort bin oder ob sie vielleicht im Hauptquartier des Ordens sind.' Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder von seinen Freunden zu seinem verstorbenen Paten. 'Du weisst einfach nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, Sirius. Ich habe zwar nun eine Familie, aber sie werden die niemals erset­zen können. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das ich so dumm war, diesem Traum zu glauben. Es ist mein Fehler das du gestorben bist, aber ich denke, das, wenn es so etwas gibt, auch das Schicksal sich eingemischt hatte. Verdammte Prophezeiung!!'

Harry war eine Zeit lang recht ruhig gewesen, während er seinen Gedanken nach ging. Ella­dan bemerkte dies und gab ihm einen recht unsanften Stoß.

"AU!" rief Harry eher aus Überraschung als vor Schmerzen.

"Was ist das Problem, Elugalen?" fragte Elladan.

"Nichts." sagte Harry kurz. Er wollte es aber unbedingt seinen Onkeln sagen. Einfach alles, aber er wollte ihnen auch keine Sorgen bereiten.

"Sag es uns bitte bald, versprich mir das." flüsterte Elrohir.

"Versprochen." flüsterte nun Harry.

"Nebenbei!!!" sagte Elladan mit lauter Stimme. "Wer möchte eine Partie Schach spielen?"

"Nein." sagte Elrohir stöhnend. "Du weisst do, das du mich jedes mal schlägst!!! das ist nicht Fair!!!"

"Ich ebenfalls nicht Dan." sagte Harry. Er wollte nicht die Niederlage seines Lebens erleiden.

"Nun, wenn ihr es so seht!" Elladan gab vor, beleidigt zu sein und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Plötzlich sprang er auf. "Ro! Wir kommen zu Spät zum Essen."

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" rief Elrohir.

"Adar wird uns umbringen." sagten beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich an.

Elrohir ergriff Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn rückwärts zur Tür hin. Harry stolperte und fiel recht unsanft zu Boden.

"Komm, Len wir sind schon zu spät." sagte Elrohir und half Harry beim Aufstehen. Die drei liefen anschließend die jetzt leeren Gänge entlang, schlitterten immer wieder um Kurven und erreichten schließlich eine Tür. Sie hielten inne, um ihre Kleidung zu ordnen und betraten die Halle. Alle Unterhaltungen stoppten, während Elrond nun auf sah, da er sich mit Glorfindel unterhalten hatte und schaute die drei ernst an.

"Ihr seid zu spät." Sagte er in ernstem Tonfall.

"Entschuldigt, mein Lord." murmelte Elladan.

"Entschuldigt, mein Lord." sagten Elrohir und Harry gemeinsam, da sie der Meinung waren es ebenfalls sagen zu müssen, während sie beschämt zu Boden sahen.

"Stellt bitte einfach sicher, das es nicht wieder vorkommt." Sagte er ernst und deutete auf die drei freien Plätze neben sich.

"Ihr habt es ihnen seit über 100 Jahren verboten, es erneut zu versuchen, Mein Lord." flüsterte Glorfindel, während die anderen wieder anfingen zu Essen und sich zu unterhalten. Elladan, Elrohir und Harry setzten sich still auf ihre drei Plätze auf der Linken Seite von Elrond's, während Glorfindel auf dessen rechter Seite sass.

Harry starrte den Tisch entlang. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er das das Essen sich hier deutlich von dem in Hogwarts unterschied. Es gab dunkelbraunes Fleisch, wobei dies das ein­zigste Fleisch am heutigen Tage zu sein schien sowie viele Fruchtsorten, sowie Gemüse und Nüsse. Es gab ausserdem noch mehrere Sorten von Salat und Kartoffeln. Harry sah auf Elro­hir's Teller, auf dem er einige Fleischstücke sowie etwas Salat und Nüsse verteilt hatte. An­schließend sah er nachdenklich zu den anderen Elfen, die alle zu wissen schienen, was sie es­sen wollten.

Elrohir bemerkte Harry's Verwirrung und lehnte sich hinüber.

"Das Fleisch stammt vom Reh, denn eine Jagdgruppe kam von wenigen Tagen von der Jagd zurück und wir sollten es essen bevor es verdirbt." sagte er. "Es ist wirklich gut." Sagte er noch. "Probiere ruhig ein Stück! Du wirst es nie einschätzen können wenn du es nicht pro­bierst."

Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, das er in einer mittelalterlichen Welt war. Hier musste man sein Es­sen erjagen anstatt es einfach in einem Laden zu kaufen. Ausserdem gab es hier weder Magie noch Elektrik um bei der Zubereitung zu helfen, nun ja, es mochte vielleicht etwas Magie ge­ben, aber es war nicht viel.

Harry nutzte nun seine Gabel dazu, um ein Stück Fleisch auf seinen Teller zu legen. Anschlie­ßend schnitt er ein Stück davon ab und steckte es in seinen Mund.

"Mmmmmm" sagte er, "Das ist wirklich gut." Er griff nun wieder zu und beförderte noch et­was mehr davon auf seinen Teller gefolgt von mehr Salat und einigen Kartoffeln.

Insgesamt das das Essen deutlich gesünder als er es je von dem Essen auf der Erde erwartet hätte. Selbst der Fruchtpudding bestand nur aus frisch gepressten Fruchtsäften die unter ande­rem darüber gegeben worden waren. Es gab weder Kuchen oder etwas anderes, zuckerhalti­ges. Erstaunlicherweise genoss er dieses Essen. Vor wenigen Wochen noch hätte er, wenn je­mand ihm in Hogwarts eine Schüssel voller Salat vorgeschlagen hätte, die Nase gerümpft und sich etwas anderes gesucht.

Elrond sah nun zu seinem Enkel hinüber. Er lachte und machte gemeinsam mit Elladan und Elrohir seine Scherze, als wenn er sie seit Jahren kennen würde. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Übermut. Elrond sah fast schon wie Lily Elrohir fort schob, als Harry sein Essen vor dem Zwilling beschützte.

Lily, seine kleine Blume. Als sie noch klein war, nahm Celebrian sie und Arwen oft mit in die Gärten, wo sie eine Lilie finden würde, welche sie hinter das Ohr von Lily steckte, sowie eine reine weiße Rose, welche sie hinter das Ohr von Arwen steckte, bevor sie zu Lily sagte: "Eine wunderschöne Blume für einen wunderschönen Elfling, der eines Tages in eine wunderschöne Blume heranwachsen wird." und zu Arwen sagte sie: "Eine weiße Rose für die Königin der weißen Stadt." Bis heute verstanden weder Elrond noch Arwen, was Celebrian mit dieser letz­ten Weissagung vor ihrem Abschied gemeint hatte.

Celebrian ähnelte ihrer Mutter Galadriel sehr stark. Sie schien immer zu Lächeln, selbst wenn sie sich nicht danach fühlte. Sie war sozusagen das Licht für jene um sie herum. Niemand konnte in ihrer Gegenwart traurig bleiben. Sie konnte auch teilweise in die Zukunft sehen, was der Lady der Wälder ihren so gefürchteten Namen gab. Lily und Arwen besassen ähnli­che Fähigkeiten, allerdings sahen sie die Ergebnisse weit kritischer. Harry schien die selben Fähigkeiten wie seine Mutter, Großmutter und Urgroßmutter in sich zu tragen, obwohl er es hin und wieder zu ignorieren schien.

Irgend etwas schien Harry zu stören, soviel erkannte Elrond. Etwas, das nicht ein einfaches Problem war sondern es war eine der Art Sorge, welche sich langsam in sein Herz frass. Selbst wenn Elrohir und Elladan oder irgend ein anderer Elf diese Maske nicht durchdringen konnte, so gelang es doch Elrond und es gefiel ihm nicht was er sah.

-

R Bitte!


	8. Kapitel 8: Briefe

Die Sonne ging bereits langsam hinter den Bäumen unter und die Feuer wurden langsam im Tal entzündet. Die eine Art Leuchtfeuer wurde jedes Haus, wenn man es so nennen wollte, er­hellt. Kerzen und Lampen wurden in den Korridoren und den größeren Räumen entzündet, genauso wie größere Kerzen, welche an den Wänden hingen.

Während Harry wieder zu seinem Raum führte, bemerkte Harry, das Rivendell in der Abend­stimmung deutlich anders wirkte, einfach weit magischer. Es gab zwar noch immer Lichter, aber kein Elf schien sein eigenes Licht zu tragen. Nicht einer von ihnen trug eine Kerze als Orientierungshilfe.

Die beiden Elfen gingen nun zu dem Haus von Elrond die Korridore leerten sich immer mehr, da die anderen Elfen sich zur Nachtruhe zurück zogen. Die Kerzen wurden immer weniger, als sie diesen Korridor erreichten, der zwar den anderen Gängen ähnelte, er besaß mehrere Türen die auch mit Runen versehen waren. Harry sah sie sich genauer an, während Elrond inne hielt und wartete, das Harry verstand, was dort geschrieben stand.

Er sah sich nun die 5 Türen in diesem Gang genauer an. Jede hatte ein Namensschild.

'Elrond und Celebrian.' stand auf der ersten Tür.

"Celebrian?" fragte Harry, aber nun bemerkte er den traurigen Blick von Elrond, der aber re­lativ schnell verschwunden war.

"Sie ist meine Frau, und sie ist bereits nach Westen nach Valinior gereist."

"Oh. Was ist…?" Aber Elrond unterbrach ihn.

"Ein andern mal, Elfling." sagte Elrond ernst und beendete damit die Unterhaltung.

'Elladan' stand auf der nächsten Tür aber darunter war „und Elrohir" scheinbar grob eingeritzt worden. Er kicherte.

'Elrohir' stand auf der nächsten Tür aber Harry nahm an, das selbiger dort noch nie geschla­fen hatte.

'Arwen.' stand auf der nächsten Tür.

"Arwen ist deine andere Tochter oder?" sagte Harry.

"Ja. Sie ist derzeit in Lothlorien bei deiner Urgroßmutter und deinem Urgroßvater." sagte El­rond.

Auf der letzten Tür stand 'Lilieth'. Harry starrte das Schild lange an, bevor er sich zu Elrond umwandte.

"Adar?" fragte er. "In welchem Zimmer schlafe ich?"

"Elrohir sagte das du sein Zimmer haben könntest, da er es seit gut 2000 Jahren nicht mehr benutzt habe." sagte Elrond lachend. "Die beiden sind Unzertrennlich," murmelte er leise mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das war vorher das Zimmer von Ro?" fragte Harry.

"Nun, technisch gesehen ist es jetzt dein Zimmer. Komm." sagte Elrond und öffnete die Tür auf der noch immer Elrohir stand.

Sobald Harry durch die Tür getreten war, wurde er von insgesamt fünf Eulen, darunter Hed­wig, regelrecht bombardiert.

Pig umkreiste noch immer seinen Kopf und Harry griff in die Luft und fing ihn ähnlich einem Snitch. Ron's Eule starrte ihn durch seine Finger an als wenn sie in einem Käfig säße.

Harry befreite Pig von dem Brief lies ihn wieder frei, so dass dieser um Harry's Kopf herum flatterte, bevor er sich auf einem Fackelhalter nieder liess.

Harry entfernte die Briefe von jeder Eule, während Elrond das Geschehen beobachtete.

"Verschickt ihr normalerweise so die Post?" fragte er vorsichtig und betrachtete die fünf Eu­len die nun auf verschiedenen Podesten saßen.

"Ja." sagte Harry.

"Ich finde das ein Bote mit Pferd zuverlässiger ist." sagte Elrond.

Harry lachte leise und setzte sich auf das Ende des Bettes, bevor er den dicken Brief neben sich legte. "Ich werde sie später öffnen." sagte er, denn er wollte sie gerne alleine lesen.

"Öffne sie doch jetzt. Ich werde sie nicht mit dir gemeinsam lesen, aber ich werde hier blei­ben, da ich etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen muss." Er sagte dies mit ernster Stimme, wäh­rend er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

Harry drehte sich wieder vom Lord von Imraldis fort und zündete die Kerze neben seinem Bett an. Derzeit war es die einzigste Lichtquelle in seinem Zimmer. Harry öffnete den ersten Brief, und erkannte die typische Schrift von Ron.

Harry,

Was zur Hölle tust du, Harry! Einfach so bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel zu verschwin­den. Wir sind uns alle Sicher, das kein Todesser dafür verantwortlich ist, denn es gab keinen Abwehrspuren und sie weigern sich, deine Sachen heraus zugeben. Pass bitte auf dich auf. Ich fürchte, das du einen sehr langen Brief von Hermine bekommen wirst, weshalb ich mich kurz halte. Komm bitte einfach wieder zu uns zurück. Wenn es wegen Sirius ist, dann denke daran ES IST NICHT DEIN FEHLER!

Ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag, und bitte bitte antworte mir, wenn es dir gut geht. BITTE!

Ron

Harry hatte sein Verschwinden nicht in dieser Form gesehen. Er legte den Brief vorsichtig ne­ben sich und nahm den anderen Brief an sich. Er schien regelrecht vor Pergament überfüllt zu sein.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Begann der Brief.

WEISST DU WIE VIELE SORGEN DU RON, DEM ORDEN UND MIR MIT DEINEM VERSCHWINDEN BEREITEST? ALL DIE SICHERHEITSVORKEHRUNGEN DIE SIE FÜR DICH GETROFFEN HABEN…

Der Brief ging noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Form weiter.

WAS WÜRDE SIRIUS DENKEN! SEIN TOD IST NICHT DEIN FEHLER. DU SOLL­TEST NICHT EINFACH NUR DESHALB DAVON LAUFEN!

Nun lief eine kleine Träne Harry's Wange herab.

Harry, wo auch immer du bist, tu bitte nichts dummes und kehre bald zurück.

Hermine.

Elrond sah nun zu seinem Enkel hinüber, während dieser den zweiten Brief las. Wenige Trä­nen liefen dessen Wangen herab. Etwas war geschehen, entweder zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm oder etwas deutlich größeres, und das vermutlich so groß war, das wissen musste was seinen Enkel derart innerlich zerriss.

Elrond stand nun auf und ging zum Bett hinüber, bevor er sich neben seinen Enkel auf dessen Kante setzte.

"Nae Elugalen." Also Elugalen, "Sag mir doch einfach was dich so derart bedrückt."

Harry lehnte sich nun zu dem älteren Elfen hinüber und Elrond umarmte Harry während die­ser zu weinen begann. Harry hatte bisher nicht wirklich um Sirius trauern können und bisher waren nur wenige Tränen sowie seine riesige Wut da gewesen.

"Avo 'osto" Keine Sorge, sagte Elrond zu dem trauernden Elfling.

Harry sah nun in Elrond's silberne Augen und dann begann er damit, ihm von Sirius zu erzäh­len. Wie er nach Askaban geschickt worden war, die Flucht, und all jene Dinge die im dritten, vierten und fünften Schuljahr geschehen waren bis hin zu seinem Tod vor gut einem Monat.

Elrond hörte ruhig zu wie Harry ihm vieles berichtete. Die Dementoren, bei denen Harry im­mer wieder den Tod seiner Eltern in seinem Kopf mit anhören musste, der Friedhof und die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort, Professor Umbridge, die Mysteriumsabteilung. Er war einfach zu Jung für solche Dinge aber trotzdem musste er sie durchstehen.

Harry war nun fertig und er hatte das Gefühl als wenn ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schul­tern genommen worden war. Ein paar Tränen fielen zwar noch immer aus seinem Gesicht aber sie bereiteten ihm nicht länger Schmerzen. Vielleicht hätte er schon früher jemanden da­von erzählen sollen wie er sich fühlte.

Elrond hob die beiden Briefe auf, die Harry bereits geöffnet hatte und las sie kurz durch. An­schließend hob er die anderen drei auf und reichte sie Harry, der seine Augen mit der Robe trocknete. Harry sah auf um die Briefe entgegen zu nehmen, und…

"Hey du Leuchtest ja!" sagte er plötzlich.

Elrond sah auf seine Hand sah das leichte Leuchten. "Welch Überraschung, das tue ich." sagte er leicht sarkastisch.

"Nein, ich meine es Ernst."

"Alle Elfen leuchten, einige Mehr einige Weniger." sagte Elrond zu seinem überaus neugieri­gen Enkel.

"Leuchte ich auch?" fragte er überrascht.

"In dieser Form trifft das auch auf dich zu!" sagte Elrond fast lachend. Die Launen von Elflin­gen amüsierten ihn immer wieder.

Harry sah auf seine Hand und er bemerkte, das er ebenfalls leicht weiss zu Leuchten schien.

"Ich kann dir eine Sache sagen, Len." sagte Elrond. "Es gibt kein Elfenpaar das derart leuch­ten kann wie deine Urgrosseltern, Galadriel und Celeborn. Aber auch die Tatsache das beide blondes Haar haben, verstärkt das Leuchten nur noch mehr." sagte er mit einem leichten Lä­cheln.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du die Briefe jetzt liest." schlug Elrond vor. Harry nickte und sah auf den Rest der Briefe.

Er erhielt einen Brief von Remus der besagte, das Harry nicht der einzigste sei, der um Sirius trauerte. Es schien so, das Remus seine Trauer im Schreiben verarbeitete und so bekam Harry einen erstaunlich langen Brief. Einige der Worte waren verschmiert als wenn Wasser auf sie getropft war. Es schien so das Remus beim Schreiben die Tränen gekommen waren.

Der nächste Brief den er erhielt kam von Tonks, welche ihn versuchte aufzumuntern und die sagte, das, sollte er freiwillig fortgegangen sein, das er sich bitte möglichst schnell bei ihr melden solle!

Der letzte stammte von Dumbledore. Es war ein typischer Dumbledore-Brief. Er „übermittelte seine massiven Sorgen" darüber das Harry bei den Dursleys verschwunden war und er „wünschte, das Harry dort schnellst möglich wieder auftauchen würde."

Harry wollte gerade die Feder und das Tintenfass nehmen, als eine Hand ihn aufhielt.

"Nicht heute Abend, Elfling." sagte Elrond ernst. "Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

Die Tatsache, das sich Leute wirklich um ihn sorgten und die ganze Zeit auch in seiner Nähe waren, war etwas, an das er sich erst gewöhnen musste. Bei den Dursleys hätte er einfach die nötigen Briefe geschrieben und sich nicht weiter um die Uhrzeit zum Schlafen gehen geküm­mert.

Harry wandte sich zu dem Schrank mit den „Roben" um und holte ein Schlafgewandt hervor, das er anzog und sich ins Bett legte.

Diese letzte Sache die er vor dem Einschlafen gehört hatte war ein "Losto mae" von Elrond. Schlaf gut.

Und zum ersten mal seit, nun… seit einer Unendlichkeit, genoss er einen ungestörten, ruhigen Schlaf.


	9. Kapitel 9: ein unsanftes Erwachen

Harry war durchaus wach. Er war es schon eine Zeit lang, aber er wollte das warme Bett nicht verlassen. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und erhellte langsam das Zimmer. Harry rollte sich nun so, das die Sonne ihm nicht direkt in die Augen schien, aber dadurch leuchtete sie auf sei­ne Wange und er seufzte. Er „musste" - egal ob er es mochte oder nicht – wohl oder Übel ir­gendwann aufstehen. Er zog sich allerdings nun die Decke über den Kopf um das Licht abzu­schirmen.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich leise und Harry konnte eindeutig vier Füße hören, egal wie leise sie zu sein versuchten. Eine Hand zog die Decke fort und Harry krümmte sich zusam­men um die Wärme zu erhalten. Eine kalte Hand wurde nun mit Absicht auf die nackte Haut gelegt wo das Nachthemd verrutscht war.

Ein Quietschen erklang nun in den Gängen von Rivendell, gefolgt von dem Gelächter von El­ladan und Elrohir.

Elrond hatte gerade seine Haare gekämmt, als Harry auf quietschte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Kamm wieder zurück, bevor er das Zimmer verliess und zu dem Zimmer ein Stück entfernt ging.

"Mîbo ORCH" Geh und küss einen Ork", rief Harry zu Elladan und hob das Kissen über sei­nen Kopf.

"Hört auf, Elugalen zu ärgern." sagte Elrond nun, woraufhin ihn die drei ansahen. Er musste beinahe bei dem Anblick lachen. Harry hielt ein Kissen in der Hand mit dem er gerade Ella­dan schlagen wollte, während Elrohir Harry anspringen wollte, um seinen Zwilling zu „Be­schützen". "Hmm…" sagte Elrond und betrachtete die drei schuldig drein sehenden Gesichter. "Interessant…" sagte er und drehte sich zum Gehen um, bevor er die drei wieder ansah. "Ich erwarte das dieses Chaos schnellst möglich aufgeräumt wird. Elugalen hat in 30 Minuten sei­ne erste Reitstunde, nach dem Frühstück, und ich denke nicht, das er sie vermissen sollte." Die Zwillinge wollten gerade antworten, aber Elrond, der seine Söhne kannte sagte "Glorfin­del wird ihm jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück für ein bis zwei Stunden Reitunterricht geben und danach werdet ihr ihm für den Rest der Zeit bis zum Mittag die Waffenkunst beibringen. Nach dem Mittag wird er bei mir sein, wo ich ihm die Geschichte von Mittelerde sowie unse­re Sprache und die Schrift beibringen werde. Abends könnt ihr dann gemeinsam etwas unter­nehmen." Sagte er und sah den Schock auf dem Gesicht von Harry.

"Soviel zu Sommerferien." brummte Harry und lies das Kissen los, das er wieder auf das Bett legte und dann richtete er die Decke. Elrond verliess nun den Raum und die Zwillinge schau­ten zu Harry, der zum Schrank ging.

"Du solltest eine Tunika sowie Hosen und Stiefel anziehen." rief Elladan noch.

"Du solltest dich auch noch um deine Haare kümmern." sagte Elrohir lachend, während sie sich ebenfalls bereit machten.

Harry betrachtete nun die Kleidung und entschied sich für ein grünes Hemd, über das er eine etwas dunklere, grüne Tunika zog. Anschließend zog er hellgrüne Leggings an sowie knie lange, braune Stiefel. Er wollte gerade gehen, als er die Fingerlosen, Lederhandschuhe sah, von denen er dachte das sie sich für das Training als Nützlich erweisen könnten.

Während er am Spiegel vorbei ging, bemerkte er, wovon Elrohir gesprochen hatte. Wie es für die Elfen Charakteristisch war, war sein Haar in der Nacht nicht wirklich in Unordnung gera­ten, aber er hatte am Abend vorher vergessen seinen Pferdeschwanz wieder zu öffnen, der nun in recht ungewöhnlichem Winkel von seinem Kopf Abstand. Er lachte leise und löste das Band, richtete den Knoten und befestigte das Band wieder so, wie der Pferdeschwanz eigent­lich sitzen sollte.

Harry stand nun alleine in dem Korridor und es schien so, das Elladan und Elrohir bereits zum Frühstück gegangen waren, weshalb er ziemlich alleine war. Er geriet kurz in Panik aber dann erinnerte er sich an seine ersten Tage in Hogwarts. 'Der einzigste Weg das ich mich zurecht finde ist, indem ich es selbst heraus finde.' Er ging den Korridor entlang und wirkte deutlich selbstbewusster, als er sich wirklich fühlte, während er sich an den Weg zu erinnern versuch­te, den er mit Elrond am gestrigen Abend gegangen war.

Knapp fünf Minuten später stand er auf einem kleinen Balkon von dem aus er fast das gesam­te Tal überblicken konnte. Er seufzte. Wie um Arda willen, war er hier her gelangt?

Er erkannte nun eine weibliche Elfe die aus einer Tür seinem Standort gegenüber heraus trat und in Richtung des Baches ging, und dabei zwei grosse Krüge trug. Sie hielt am Bach inne und stellte sie ab, und füllte dann die Krüge.

Auf der einen Seite des Balkons sah er eine Treppe, die zum Bach hinab führte. Diese ging er hinab und traf hier auf die zuvor gesehene Elfin.

"Entschuldigung?" sprach er sie an, während sie die Krüge aufhob. "Ich glaube ich habe mich etwas verlaufen." Sagte er und sah auf seine Füße.

Die Lady lachte leicht. "Ich gehe davon aus, das du Lord Elrond's Enkel bist."

Harry sah sie an, wobei sie recht groß gebaut war, was durchaus üblich zu sein schien bei den Elfen, und hatte dunkles Haar, das ebenfalls hier sehr häufig vor zukommen schien.

"Ja der bin ich." Sagte er recht kurz angebunden.

"Hier." sagte sie und reichte ihm einen grossen Krug. "lass ihn bitte nicht fallen. Ich bin eben­falls auf dem Weg zum Frühstück."

Harry folgte ihr und achtete darauf, wo er hin trat, wobei er sich leicht ärgerte, weil sie sich so einfach in den Gängen zurecht zu finden schien. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete eine Tür, wel­che sie erreicht hatten, und hielt diese mit ihrem Rücken auf, während Harry eintrat.

Sie bedeutete ihm, den Krug auf einen der Tische an der Wand zu stellen, was er auch tat, be­vor er zu seinem Platz ging.

"Ich befürchtete, das du dich verlaufen könntest." sagte Elrond leicht amüsiert.

"Das ist auch geschehen." sagte Harry während er sich setzte und mehrere Sorten von Früch­ten und Nüssen auf seinen Teller legte, die scheinbar das normale Frühstück bildeten.

"Ist Sheílan nicht hübsch?" sagte Elrohir während er die junge Elfenlady anlächelte, die Harry geholfen hatte.

Elladan gab ihm einen Klapps. "Du weisst schon, das Sarian um ihre Hand anhält."

"Trotzdem hält es mich nicht davon ab zu sagen, das sie hübsch ist."

"Aber Sarian *hält* um ihre Hand an." sagte Elladan mit ernster Stimme.

"Ich liebe es einfach, dich zu ärgern." sagte Elrohir lachend.

Bald darauf war das Frühstück beendet und Glorfindel trat zu Harry. "Wir sollten am besten anfangen." sagte er und lächelte beruhigend. Dies war die Sache, die Harry am meisten Sor­gen bereitete. Er wusste wie er sich auf einem Besen zu verhalten hatte, besonders da dieser nicht lebendig war. Hermine sagte einmal, das sie selbst früher geritten war, aber derzeit ein­fach nicht mehr die Zeit dafür habe, und bei ihr klang es nicht wirklich einfach.

"Keine Sorge." sagte Glorfindel lächelnd und sie gingen zu den Ställen. Er wählte für Harry eine junge Stute und holte auch sein eigenes Pferd heraus.

"Als erstes musst du beim Reiten folgendes beachten…"

Während des Unterricht lernte Harry wie er am besten und effizientesten auf langen Strecken die Kraft des Pferdes im Schritt und Trab einteilte, ohne das man einen wunden Hintern be­kam. Sie fingen auch mit den Grunddingen im Bezug auf Pferde an, wie zum Beispiel man dem Pferd zeigte, das man ein Freund war.

Die meiste Zeit über gingen und liefen sie durch die Wälder im direkten Umkreis von Riven­dell. Schließlich erreichten sie die Ställe, wo Elladan und Elrohir derzeit einige der Boxen rei­nigten.

"Es war alles dein Fehler, das wir das jetzt hier tun müssen." sagte Elladan anschuldigend zu Elrohir.

"War es nicht."

"Doch war es."

"War es nicht."

"Elflinge." sagte Glorfindel.

"Wir sind „KEINE" Elflinge."

"Ihr handelt aber immer wieder wie welche." Elladan knurrte kurz. "Nebenbei, solltest du nicht eigentlich Elugalen derzeit unterrichten?"

Das schien Elladan's Laune zu heben. "Wir werden ab besten losgehen und die Sachen holen. Bringst du ihn bitte zum Trainingsplatz, Glor?"

Glorfindel lächelte. "Lass mir bitte ein paar Minuten Zeit, danach wird er dort sein."

-

R BITTE!


	10. Kapitel 10: Stöcke und Heilung

Ein Stock erschien aus dem scheinbaren Nichts und Harry hob seinen kurzen, hölzernen Stab, der das Schwert ersetzte und Holz traf auf Holz. Harry blockte anschließend einen weiteren Schlag ab, den Elladan ausgeführt hatte. Seine Abwehr und seine Verteidigung insgesamt wa­ren recht gut, denn wenn der Todesfluch auf einen zufliegt, kann man nichts weiter tun, als in Deckung zu gehen. Die Zwillinge hatten bei ihm mit der defensiven Arbeit begonnen, das eine entsprechende „Situation" durchaus sehr schnell kommen konnte und wenn er darin gut war, hatte er eine echte Chance. Elladan schlug nun völlig unerwartet mit seinem „Schwert" nach dem Schwertarm von Harry und Harry, der dies nicht erwartet hatte, versuchte es zu blo­cken, aber das „Schwert" traf Harry's Arm derart hart, das er den Stock fallen liess.

Er bückte sich und hob den Stock auf, bevor er sich für einen weiteren Angriff vorbereitete.

"Achte immer auf deinen Gegner. Ausser wenn du dein Schwert in seinem Herzen stecken hast, ist er immer noch eine mögliche Gefahr." sagte Elladan.

"Ich weiss, das hast du mir gesagt."

Die Zwillinge schienen zu glauben, das die ruhige Erklärung der Instruktionen der beste Weg war und gingen auch so vor. Aber das Erlernen der Bewegungen war wiederum eine andere Sache.

Nachdem Elrohir mit seinen Verteidigungsfähigkeiten zufrieden war, trat er hinter Harry und griff nach dem Griff, direkt unter Harry's Händen. Harry bemerkte wieder einmal, das er für einen Elfen noch immer recht klein gebaut war. Elrohir sprach die ganze Zeit mit Harry und erklärte ihm immer wieder die verschiedenen Angriffstechniken.

Harry seufzte als er sich zum Mittagessen hinsetzte und das kalte Fleisch vom Vorabend aß. Er hatte mehrere Prellungen an den Stellen, wo er getroffen worden war und eine besonders grosse am rechten Arm, wo Elladan ihn getroffen hatte. Sie begann zu Schmerzen und Harry versuchte verzweifelt es zu ignorieren.

"Entschuldige das ich dich derart Hart getroffen habe." flüsterte Elladan nun um zu verhin­dern, das ihr Vater etwas von Harry's leichter Verletzung bemerkte.

"Es ist in Ordnung. So werde ich daran erinnert, das ich manchmal zu unvorsichtig bin."

"Jeder hat einmal einen Trainingsunfall." sagte Elrohir. "Sei dankbar dafür, das du nur eine Prellung hast. Mir steckte ein Pfeil im Bein und Elladan hatte mir eine Wunde an der Schulter zugefügt."

Harry zuckte zusammen, musste dann aber über Elladan's Gesichtsausdruck lachen, denn die­ser sagte eindeutig, "Ich war noch jung und es war ein Unfall."

"Es ist aber nicht so, als ob Elrohir mir vorher nicht ähnliches angetan hätte oder Ro?" sagte er grinsend.

"Äh…" begann Elrohir. "Ich glaube Adar wartet auf dich, Len." sagte Elrohir leicht seufzend und deutete auf Elrond der Harry zuwinkte.

Harry stand nun auf und schob den Stuhl vorsichtig mit der linken Hand wieder an den Tisch, bevor er zu Elrond hinüber ging und beide gingen in die Bibliothek.

Harry's Geschichtsunterricht verlief erstaunlich gut. Er hatte eigentlich eine Art Lektüre nach Art von Professor Binns erwartet, über Rebellionen und ähnliche Dinge, aber Elrond ging gänzlich anders vor. Er nahm sich jeweils eine Region vor deren Geschichte und Gebräuche und ähnliches er Harry näher brachte. Heute hatte sich Elrond dazu entschieden, Harry mehr über Rivendell zu erzählen.

Zu Harry's Freude bestand Elrond nicht darauf, das er sich Notizen machte sondern er fand andere Dinge um das Thema für Harry interessanter zu machen. Sie blätterten durch einige Bücher, aber die meisten Erzählungen über die Geschichte von Rivendell stammten von El­rond selbst, insbesondere aus seinem Blickwinkel und nicht aus dem eines Autors.

"Weisst du, das die Zeit hier in Mittelerde deutlich anders vergeht als auf deiner Erde, Len." fragte Elrond nun auf einmal.

"Sind die Tage hier nicht auf 24 Stunden lang und dauert eine Woche hier nicht 7 Tage und ein Jahr 52 Wochen…"

"Ja das stimmt, aber für jedes Jahr das auf der Erde vergeht, vergehen hier vier Jahre."

Harry starrte Elrond nun an. "Ich könnte also gut ein Jahr hier bleiben und Hogwarts hätte noch nicht wieder angefangen. Aber das bedeutet doch…"

"Das ich meine Tochter seit über 60Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe." beendete Elrond den Satz.

"Das ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Aber das bedeutet doch auch das, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe, ich dich hier gut 4 Jahre lang nicht sehen kann." Elrond nickte nun.

"Dank der Zeitdifferenz ist es schwer, Teil beider Welten zu sein. Und bei jeder Entscheidung gibt es gute und schlechte Folgen." sagte er, während Harry die Folgen der Entscheidungen die er würde treffen müssen, klar wurden.

Harry seufzte.

"Belaste dich nicht jetzt mit der Entscheidung. Dein Schreibstil braucht noch etwas Verbesse­rung und sobald du Sindarin beherrscht, folgt Quenya. Das wird eine härtere Herausforde­rung, da du dies von Grund auf lernen wirst. Hier." Er reichte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hinüber. "Schreib bitte das Sindarin-Alphabet auf und sprich jeden Buchstaben nach­dem du ihn geschrieben hast."

Harry hob die Feder und das Pergament auf und begann langsam die Runen der Sprache Sin­darin durch zugehen. Er schien allerdings seine Augen zu zukneifen und seine Zähne zusam­menzubeissen, während er schrieb.

"Stimmt etwas nicht Len?" fragte Elrond.

Harry seufzte. "Nichts." Elrond hob eine Augenbraue denn er bezweifelte durchaus das alles in Ordnung war.

"Möchtest du deine Antwort ändern?"

Harry hielt kurz inne, um nachzudenken, bevor er sagte. "Ja. Ich habe mir meinen Arm beim Training heute geprellt." sagte er zögernd.

"Lass es mich mal bitte sehen." Harry rollte seinen Ärmel nach oben. Elrond hielt nun seinen Arm in ähnlicher Weise wie es Madam Ponphrey normalerweise tat.

"Bist du ein Heiler?"

Elrond lachte. "Ja das bin ich."

Elrond betrachtete nun Harry's Arm. Er sah eine recht großflächige Prellung zwischen Ellen­bogen und Handgelenk. Elrond berührte die Prellung vorsichtig und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Es ist zwar nicht gebrochen, aber es war sehr knapp. Dein Ellenbogen wurde stark geprellt, als du die Waffe fallen gelassen hast." sagte Elrond und stand auf. "Folge mir bitte."

Harry folgte ihm nun in einen Teil von Rivendell der fast steril Rein zu sein schien.

"Willkommen im Haus der Heilung. Ich hoffe, das du nicht zu oft hier sein wirst, obwohl, nach deinen Schilderungen gestern Abend bezweifle ich dies." sagte er und sah mit einem La­chen in den Augen zu Harry. "Komm bitte hier her." sagte er nun.

Harry betrat den Raum und ihm wurde gesagt das er sich auf einen der Stühle setzen solle, während Elrond zu einem Schrank ging und ein paar Dinge hervor holte. Er kam nun herüber und kniete sich vor Harry, bevor er eine Art Salbe auf die Wunde verteilte, welche diese fast umgehend zu kühlen begann. Anschließend befestigte er eine Bandage um den unteren Teil von Harry's Arm, während Harry seinen Großvater interessiert beobachtete.

"Ich schlage vor, das du morgen eine Pause bei deinem Training einlegst, abgesehen vom Reiten. Vielleicht macht Glorfindel mit dir einen längeren Ausritt. Mein Unterricht am Nach­mittag findet aber statt."

Harry lächelte. Er wollte eigentlich morgen nicht pausieren. "Wenigstens steckt bei dir kein Pfeil in deinem Bein. Glorfindel ging mir mehrere Wochen lang aus dem Weg, als dies bei seinem Training mit den Zwillingen geschah," sagte Elrond.

"Wieso führen wir unsere Lektionen in dem Bereich der Heilenden Künste nicht fort, wenn wir bereits hier sind." Schlug Elrond freundlich vor, bevor er damit begann, Harry die ver­schiedenen Kräuter zu erklären, und auch wo man diese finden konnte.


	11. Kapitel 11: die Rückkehr

Über vier Monate waren nun vergangen, wobei sie nur einem einzigsten auf der Erde entspra­chen. Harry war nun ein wirklich guter Reiter und seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen waren auch gut, aber noch Verbesserungswürdig, was aber mit der Zeit geschehen würde. Sein Reittraining und das normale Training waren nun zusammengelegt worden, denn er erlernte nun während des Reitens mit dem Bogen zu schießen und das Schwert zu benut­zen, aber auch hin und wieder einen Speer. Noch war er auf dem Pferderücken nicht sonder­lich gut im Bogenschießen, und bisher hatte er jedes mal bei einem Versuch das Ziel verfehlt und wenn die Ausweichkünste von den Zwillingen und Glorfindel nicht so gut gewesen wä­ren, dann wären sie wohl mehr als einmal getroffen worden.

Er konnte Sindarin jetzt fast flüssig lesen und schreiben, und er verstand die Grundzüge von Quenya, wobei er darin erst wenige Stunden gehabt hatte. Er verirrte sich auch nicht länger innerhalb von Rivendell.

Harry hatte auch an ein paar Jagdausflügen teilgenommen die wegen des nahenden Winters jetzt regelmäßig stattfanden, aber er wusste auch das er, wenn er zur Erde zurück wollte, bald abreisen musste. Es blieben noch drei Erdtage bevor er wieder in der Schule sein musste so dass ihm noch ein Tag mit seiner Familie blieb, so das er noch genau 4 Tage hatte.

Derzeit sass Harry auf dem Rücken von Glorfindel's Pferd, das still dastand, während er ver­suchte das Ziel mit dem Pfeil zu treffen. Er wurde immer besser darin, auf einem stehenden Pferd mit dem Bogen zu zielen und zu schießen, aber sobald das Pferd los ging, verlor er das Ziel und schoss daneben.

"Wenn du es so herum siehst, Ro," sagte Elladan, "können wir ihn wenigsten auf die Jagd nach Oliphanten mitnehmen. Die kann er wenigstens nicht verfehlen!"

"Das war nicht sehr nett." sagte Elrohir obwohl er mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

"Ignorier sie, Elugalen." sagte Glorfindel. "Sie reagieren noch unmöglicher als ein menschli­ches Baby."

"Wir sind…"

"…So…"

"UNGELIEBT" sagten die Zwillinge abwechselnd, während Glorfindel mit den Augen rollte.

Plötzlich erklang ein Horn aus dem Wald.

"Es sind derzeit keine Jagdgruppen unterwegs, oder Glor?" fragte Harry.

"Es ist eine Gruppe aus Lothlorien hier her unterwegs." sagte Glorfindel. "Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn begleiten Lady Arwen."

Elrohir und Elladan wurden deutlich blasser. "Großmutter und Großvater sind fast hier und wir sind von Schlamm bedeckt." sagte Elladan besorgt.

"Was wird Großmutter sagen?" sagte Elrohir ebenfalls besorgt. Ihre Großmutter war eine eher reinliche Person die es nicht mochte, wenn die Elflinge schmutzig waren.

"Warum „verschwinden" wir nicht einfach bis zum Abendbrot?"

"Ja, tun wir das." sagte Elladan. "Komm schon Len."

Harry sah Glorfindel bittend an.

"In Ordnung ich decke euch, aber wenn Lady Galadriel fragt," hier hielt er inne "war es nicht mein Fehler."

Die Zwillinge und Harry verschwanden in Richtung des Flusses um den meisten Schlamm zu entfernen, und um ihre Kleidung zu richten, bevor sie vor Lady Galadriel traten.

Anschließend gingen die drei auf einen der Balkone hinauf um die Ankunft der Reisegruppe mitzuerleben. Einer nach dem anderen betraten die Elfen mit dem goldenen Haar den Hof den auch Harry zu erst betreten hatte. Elrond stand genau an der selben Stelle wie bei Harry's An­kunft, als zwei berittene Elfen den Hof betraten. Soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, waren es ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Elf. Beide schienen von einer mächtigen Aura umgeben. Die Frau hatte für Elfen sehr langes Haar. Der Mann stieg nun ab und reichte dann der Frau die Hand damit sie absteigen konnte. Hinter ihnen befand sich die einzigste, dunkelhaarige Elfe der Gruppe, die sich mit einer recht hellhaarigen Elfin unterhielt. Harry schien diese dun­kelhaarige Elfe zu erkennen und es überraschte ihn wieder, wie sehr sie doch seiner Mutter ähnelte.

Die Elfin an der Spitze der Gruppe sah zum Balkon und winkte Harry, Elladan und Elrohir zu.

Elladan seufzte. "Ich denke wir sollten besser zur Begrüssung gehen." sagte er und erhob sich von der Reling auf der er gelehnt hatte und so gingen in den Garten hinab in Richtung des Ho­fes.

"Seid Gegrüßt Lady Galadriel." sagte Elrond mit ernstem Tonfall, "und mein Lord Celeborn." Er nickte den beiden Elfen auf den Pferden zu.

"Ach komm schon ion nín." *Mein Sohn* sagte Galadriel. "Wieso so förmlich." sagte sie lä­chelnd und dieses schien den gesamten Hof zu erhellen.

Der gesamte Hof wurde nun von Gesprächen erfüllt, als die Bewohner von Rivendell ihre Verwandten aus Lothlorien begrüßten.

Die dunkelhaarige Elfin kam nun nach vorne gerannt und umarmte nun Elrond. "Adar!" sagte sie und drückte ihren Kopf an Elrond's Schulter.

Elladan, der mit Elrohir und Harry etwas abseits stand, räusperte sich.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" sagte sie und warf sie beinahe mit ihrer Umarmung zu Boden. "Und wer ist dieses Wesen aus Schlamm!" sagte sie und deutete mit einer freundlichen Geste auf Harry.

"Elugalen. Lily's Sohn." Harry wartete auf ihre Reaktion, während sie ihn genauer betrachte­te.

"Ja, er ist definitiv Teil der Familie, man schaue sich nur die Augen an!" sagte sie lachend und umarmte Harry.

"Komm mit!" sagte sie zufrieden und ergriff Harry am Handgelenk, nur um ihn zu Galadriel und Celeborn hinüber zu zerren. "Großvater, Großmutter," sagte sie und erregte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Dies ist Elugalen. Lily's Sohn." Harry betrachtete nun seine vor ihm ste­henden Urgrosseltern. Sie trugen beide Silber-weiße Kleidung. Schließlich betrachtete er sich selbst und er war vollkommen mit Schlamm verschmutzt.

"Komm her." sagte Galadriel und hielt Harry ihre Arme hin. Harry nahm eine ihrer Hände in die seine und Galadriel umarmte ihn ohne zu Zögern. Als sie ihn wieder los liess, schien sie noch immer völlig sauber zu sein, ohne einen einzigsten Fleck.

Harry war schlicht sprachlos. Wie konnte es sein, das eine Person erst gar keine Familie hatte, und dann binnen weniger Monate sogar Urgrosseltern besaß.

"Ich denke die Warg haben seine Zunge geklaut, Elrond." sagte Celeborn.

Harry fielen noch immer keine Wörter ein und er schien sich gerade ziemlich zu blamieren.

Viele andere Elfen aus Lothlorien waren inzwischen eingetreten und einige von jenen, die vorher eingetreten waren, traten nun zu ihren Familien und Freunden. Harry entschuldigte sich nun, um sich nicht weiter zu blamieren und drehte sich sehr schnell zu den Zwillingen um, bei denen auch Arwen stand, und die über etwas zu lachen schienen, das einer von ihnen gesagt hatte.

Harry's letzte Tage in Mittelerde waren die erinnerungswürdigsten. Es gab mehrere Bankette und Feierlichkeiten, als die Elfen aus Lothlorien eintrafen. Harry befand sich derzeit in sei­nem Zimmer und packte die letzten seiner Sachen ein. Nachdem er durch Zufall bemerkt hat­te, das seine Magie auch hier funktionierte, und das diese Anwendung in der magischen Welt nicht bemerkt wurde, hatte er seinen Koffer leicht verändert, genauer gesagt besaß dieser nun eine Art Geheimversteck, in dem sich seine Waffen befanden, denn es würde schwer werden diese zu erklären, wenn sie jemand durch Zufall fünde.

Er hatte dem Tropfenden Kessel eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das er bis zum ersten Sep­tember ein Zimmer benötigen würde. Anschließend hatte er Ron und Hermine eine Nachricht geschickt, das er dort sein würde.

Er sah hinaus. 'Die Sonne geht gleich unter, ich sollte bald abreisen.' dachte er seufzend und verschloss seinen Koffer, bevor er diesen in den Korridor schleppte. Er hatte sich eine einiger­maßen muggelmässige Kleidung gekleidet und er würde sich nur noch von seinen Verwand­ten verabschieden müssen.

Elrond wartete auf ihn, genauso wie Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen.

Nach einigen tränenreichen Abschieden, umarmte er Elrond ein letztes Mal und flüsterte "Ich bin zum Mittwinterfest wieder zurück, und vergiss das ja nicht!"

Er hatte endlich ein zu Hause und er fragte sich, wie Ron und Hermine die ihrigen je verlas­sen könnten. Er drehte sich um und winkte ein letztes Mal, bevor Elrond den Zauber sprach und er war fort.

*Elrond hatte Galadriel's Tochter geheiratet, weshalb ich es nur logisch fand, das sie ihn als Sohn bezeichnet*

Und damit endet der erste Teil! *beginnt zu weinen* Aber keine Sorge! Der zweite Teil folgt in kürze!!!!!!

Der zweite Teil wird:

Galenistari

heißen.

Hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack:…

Harry lachte laut als ein schriller Schrei aus dem unteren Stockwerk erklang gefolgt von ei­nem lauten Ruf. "MUM! FRED UND GEORGE HABEN HERMINE IN EINEN KANARI­ENVOGEL VERWANDELT!" Gefolgt von einem sehr lauten Zwitschern und einem „Da gebe ich dir recht!"


End file.
